1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a securing member, more particularly to a securing member for a connector in compliance with IEC60320.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a standard connector including a male connector member 5 and female connector member 6. The female connector member 6 has an annular insertion groove 61 surrounding an axis, and a plurality of first terminals 62 surrounded by the insertion groove 61. The male connector member 5 has a surrounding wall 51 surrounding the axis and having an open end portion that is inserted removably into the insertion groove 61, and a plurality of second terminals 52 surrounded by the surrounding wall 51 and connected respectively, electrically and removably to the first terminals 62.
IEC60320 standards require a gap to exist when the surrounding wall 51 of the male connector member 5 is inserted into the insertion groove 61 of the female connector member 6. However, the connection between the surrounding wall 51 and the insertion groove 61 can be loose without any securing mechanism and the male connector member 5 can easily disconnect from the female connector member 6 and cause a breakage in the electrical connection.